


The Bump of Viggo's Nose

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bump of Viggo’s nose against his bottom startles him. It shouldn’t, but it does, and Billy inhales and clutches at Dom’s arms. Dom laughs, low and sweet, and pulls him forward, settling him tighter against his body as they sway on their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bump of Viggo's Nose

The bump of Viggo’s nose against his bottom startles him. It shouldn’t, but it does, and Billy inhales and clutches at Dom’s arms. Dom laughs, low and sweet, and pulls him forward, settling him tighter against his body as they sway on their feet. 

Billy knows this, this body: Dom fits against him at every angle, front, back, sideways, and Billy breathes in and out, steadying himself with the press of Dom’s skin against his as Viggo’s tongue slips down his spine, as Viggo’s hands bracelet his ankles and his nose bumps Billy’s bottom again. Billy can’t see, has elected to keep his eyes closed because the blindfold irritates him when his eyes open beneath it—his lashes catch and drag on the fabric—so he comforts himself with Dom’s skin, bones, muscles, scent, taste.

“So nice,” Viggo murmurs, away behind him, and Billy feels the prickle of nerves, anxiety, lift the hairs on his legs. Viggo’s hands move, releasing his ankles; they slip up his legs, brushing lightly over the hairs so Billy shivers again: hair-raising equals fear equals hair-raising; if the hairs are lifted like that, he must be afraid, right? 

Dom’s hands splay on his shoulder blades, his arms tighten around Billy. “You’re alright,” Dom whispers, and Billy keeps his eyes closed tight, nods and presses his open mouth to Dom’s shoulder, the familiar knob of bone smooth and hard in the cup of his tongue. 

Viggo’s hands palm his buttocks and he clenches them involuntarily. Viggo chuckles and uses his thumbs to spread Billy’s arse cheeks; Dom hums encouragingly and Billy relaxes, feels himself being spread wider. “So nice,” Viggo says again, and his breath ghosts across Billy’s balls just before his tongue licks across his hole.

“Anh—” Billy startles again and Dom rocks him—this moves Viggo’s tongue across sensitive skin and Billy feels his muscles wind tighter yet, moving him onto the balls of his feet. Viggo’s tongue is the exact opposite of reassuring, but Billy can’t seem to say anything useful, he’s just breathing hard into Dom’s shoulder, his neck; his fingers are digging into Dom’s biceps but Dom doesn’t complain.

“Shhh,” he says, and kisses Billy’s cheekbone, turning his head to do it, whispering into Billy’s ear. “It feels good, Bill, let him.”

Billy shudders and tries to: lets himself sink down again, lets his calves unknot and toes uncurl. Viggo never stops licking, and now that Billy isn’t vibrating so desperately, it does feel good—wet and weird and filthy, like the slick press of Dom’s fingers feels, when he’s readying Billy... Billy moans into Dom’s skin and Dom runs his hands up and down Billy’s bare back, humming him quiet. 

Billy feels his body loosen, feels himself beginning to want it, beginning to open. Viggo’s tongue strokes across his hole again and again, wriggles in. One hand releases Billy’s buttock and slips down, between his legs to cup his balls. Billy sighs and his eyes roll back, under their closed lids. His cock tingles with the rush of blood as it fills (Viggo’s fingers are talented, knowledgeable) and lifts heavily from his body, nudging between Dom’s thighs. Dom nuzzles at his blindfolded face until their mouths meet, and Viggo murmurs something into Billy’s arse; he fondles Billy’s balls for another moment and then presses firmly behind them. Billy grunts softly into Dom’s mouth, legs sagging, knees wanting to part. He thinks briefly of how slutty he must really be, _honestly_ , but Viggo’s taking advantage of the room to eat his arse wetly, thick flat wet tongue and one finger sliding inward so Billy huffs and shivers again, wanting, wanting—he groans into Dom’s kiss.

“On the bed,” Viggo says; he pulls back and kisses the back of Billy’s thigh, and Billy feels Viggo’s chin smear along the muscle, wet as his lips. Dom pulls Billy forward and Billy goes, trusting Dom, trusting (sort of) Viggo. They lay him on his side on the bed, Dom still pressed all along his front, Viggo behind him. “Does he need more?” Viggo asks, a hoarse mumble as his finger slides unceremoniously into Billy’s arse again; Billy whimpers and pulls his leg up, opening himself.

“No,” Dom rumbles, voice lower than Viggo’s as his hand slips down Billy’s belly to cradle his full, aching cock. “He’s ready.”

Billy thinks they should have consulted him, but Viggo’s biting his shoulder and he pants, tilting his hips back, seeking—that. Viggo’s cock, the head snug against his arsehole and then inside him, pushing forward in a stinging, stuttering rush. Billy can’t stop breathing so hard, so fast, he can’t stop the rasp and hitch of it either. 

Dom’s hand tightens on his prick and Billy grabs Dom’s body. Should he, should he—? He fumbles for Dom’s cock, but Dom stops him, nose pressed into his cheek, smiling against his skin: “No, just you, just want you to have this right now,” Dom says softly, and Billy feels relief and goes back to thinking (not-thinking) about Viggo, filling his arse, beginning to move, still sucking-biting-kissing his nape.

“Fuck, he’s—you fuck him a lot?” Viggo asks, and Dom laughs again, stroking Billy’s cock, rubbing his whole body against Billy’s. 

“No, mostly he fucks me,” Dom says. “I like it that way.” He noses at Billy’s ear, places sharp, sucking kisses on the tender skin behind it, along his jaw. “Like you fucking me, like fucking you, like watching you getting fucked,” Dom murmurs, and Billy arches his head back, shoves himself back onto Viggo’s cock as Dom’s fist drags forward, pulling the skin of his cock along the hardness of it.

“Dom,” Billy moans, and Dom whispers into his ear. “Getting fucked, so good, so open, so helpless, Billy, gonna watch Viggo come in your arse then I’m gonna turn you over and fuck you good, too, flat on this bed, fuck you so good...” The monologue is having an effect on Viggo; he laughs, breath gusting over Billy’s wet neck, heavy hand squeezing Billy’s hip as he thrusts inward with hard, short movements. 

“Won’t last long with that,” Viggo manages, and Billy feels Dom’s sharp, satisfied smile along his neck.

“Don’t you come for him,” Dom whispers. A secret, for Billy, and he moans assent, and moans again as Viggo’s other hand worms under him, grabs his other hip. Viggo begins jamming Billy back onto his cock with every thrust, and Billy keens as something hot and bright flares inside him, sparks shooting into his cock, his thighs, his toes, his shoulders. Dom has stopped stroking his prick; he’s just holding it, now, and that’s good if he doesn’t want Billy coming. Viggo’s getting close, Billy can hear it in his uneven, harsh breathing, feel it in the way Viggo’s fingers are just holding on, in the way he’s moving: fast and furious, almost there.

“Fuck,” Viggo groans, and Billy’s tight enough that he feels the little throb as Viggo’s cock spurts into him. He yelps, his own orgasm trying to surge from his balls upward, but Dom tightens his grip on the base of Billy’s cock and Billy rides it out, somehow, though the lack of it makes his whole face crease up with anguish.

“My turn,” Dom growls; Viggo nods (movement of damp, stringy hair and his forehead against Billy’s shoulder blade) and kisses Billy’s spine before slipping back and out; Billy keens quietly at the loss. Dom presses Billy onto his stomach and straddles his thighs, keeping them together. “Friction,” Dom says; it would be matter-of-fact if he didn’t sound so fucking horny, and he’s a solid weight on Billy’s thighs and then inside him. Billy’s so loose and wet and well-fucked that Dom slides right in despite his legs being pressed together by Dom’s strong thighs on either side: “Fucking open wide,” Dom grunts, shoving in to the hilt, leaning down to pin Billy’s hands beside his shoulders, “all opened wide with his cock, all wet with his come,” Dom’s thrusting hard and fast and Billy lets it happen, lets his cock rub against the mattress with every movement, lets himself breathe, breathe, breathe, and then Dom shifts, moves his weight back a little and angles his prick differently and Billy sobs: he’s almost there, almost there, coming.

Hot hard rush of it, waves that crash over him and he feels himself tremble, hears the harsh, ugly sound of his voice as he tries to scream but can’t, too weighted down by Dom. Dom’s fingers scrabble along his sweat-slick back and he comes, though this time Billy can’t feel it. He knows because Dom tells him, tells him and Viggo: “Coming, I’m fucking— _fucking_ —ah—coming, yeah, yeah, ohhh...” His voice fades away and Billy can only hear the sound of his own laboured breathing. A hand—Viggo’s?—smooths along his back, disappears where Dom’s leg interrupts and then reappears on his lower thigh. Billy flails—half-flails—as the hand strokes over the tender, ticklish skin behind his knee and subsides as it slides onto his calf, where it stops and squeezes.

“You guys are so fucking pretty together,” Viggo says, and squeezes again.

Billy is swimming in the darkness behind his blindfold, he doesn’t want to talk or move or _anything_ , so he just lies there, breathing, as Dom slips free of his body and slithers off him. Let Dom and Viggo talk if they want; Billy will just stay where he is and. And what? Sleep, maybe. He hears Dom’s reply to Viggo from far away, and Viggo’s voice again, Dom, Viggo, Dom, Viggo, the two of them can keep talking for all Billy cares... 

Someone takes off his blindfold and he hears a low laugh. “Already asleep,” Dom says, and Billy could open his eyes and correct him, but why would he? He snuffles quietly, instead, and turns toward Dom’s warmth, curling into his body. Feels Viggo lie down along his back after a while and then he really is asleep.


End file.
